1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display apparatus which can detect an error of a computer system and turn off the computer system and an error detection method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display apparatus processes a video signal received from external signal sources, and displays a picture thereon.
FIG. 6 shows a control block diagram of a conventional display apparatus employed in a desktop computer system. The display apparatus comprises a video signal processing part 35 which processes a video signal received from a video card 33 of a computer main body 30 into a digital video signal, a synchronous signal processing part 37 which processes horizontal/vertical synchronous signals, a picture displaying part 38 which displays a picture based on the digital video signal processed by the video processing part 35 thereon, and a micro controller 39 which determines a resolution according to the horizontal/vertical synchronous signals and controls the digital video signal to be appropriately displayed according to the resolution on the video displaying part 38.
The display apparatus may also have a power saving function for reducing power consumption while the desktop computer system is not operated. Thus, the micro controller 39 of the display apparatus 40 determines whether the desktop computer system is in a normal state or a power saving state according to an input of the horizontal/vertical synchronous signals output from the video card 33, and cuts off electric power supplied to each of signal processing parts provided in the display apparatus where the desktop computer system is in the power saving state of not being input with the synchronous signals, thereby reducing the power consumption.
However, where the computer main body 30 which outputs the video signal to the display apparatus 40 becomes abnormal due to some factor, and the video card 33 outputs data remaining in a graphic memory of the video card 33 to the display apparatus, the display apparatus continuously displays a changeless picture. Accordingly, electric power is wastefully consumed. Even more significantly, where a cathode ray tube (CRT) monitor is employed as the display apparatus, if the changeless picture is continuously displayed on the CRT monitor, the CRT monitor may be damaged.